


Caught

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [632]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Season 1 Sam Winchester, Season 6 Dean Winchester, Season 6 Sam Winchester, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: prompt: Could you write a fic about Sammy (Season 1) and Dean (Season 6) fucking in a room where they get caught by Sam (Season 6) and both of them take turns fucking Sammy into the bed?





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> prompt originally written on: Feb 8th, 2015

Sammy cried out, arching back as Dean pounded into him from behind.

“Fuck, Sammy…forgot how much a twink you were when you were this age. God….fuck, that’s it…fucking clench around my cock.”

“ _Dean_.” Sammy moaned, gripping the sheets and the pillow, crying out again when Dean nailed Sam’s prostate. “Oh god, fuck, Dean!” Sammy screamed.

One of Dean’s hands found Sammy’s hard cock, hanging heavy between his legs, and he started to jerk Sammy off, giving quick, rough thrusts, the sound of his balls slapping against Sam’s skin filling the room.

Sammy whined, clawing at the fabric beneath him, gasping and fucking into Dean’s hand, then back on his cock.

“Dean, please…” Sammy gasped.

“What? What do you need, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Need release.” Sammy whimpered.

“Need release? Gonna come, and make us all messy?” Dean asked, a smirk playing on his face.

“Dean, oh god, Dean…” Sammy moaned.

The door opened up suddenly and Dean’s Sam was standing there, seeing the display in front of him.

“Sam.” Dean murmured softly. Sammy turned his head, and saw Sam, saw the smirk growing on his face.

“What in your right mind would let you have the thought of starting _this_ without me?” Sam asked coolly, walking into the room and shutting the door. “Come on, Dean. Looks like little Sammy here is ready to get off. Don’t leave him hanging.”

Sammy moaned, and Dean looked down at the younger Sam, before grinning and starting to get Sammy off again, the room filling with Sammy’s cries and gasps.

“Fuck!” He screamed, clenching tightly around Dean’s cock, and coming onto the sheets. Dean groaned, coming inside Sammy, as he worked them through their orgasms.

When Sammy and Dean came down from their highs, Dean pulled out, only to watch Sam strip down and take Dean’s place.

“Sam?” Dean asked.

“What? You think I was going to let _you_ get all the action of my younger self’s ass?” Sam scoffed, slicking his cock up with spit and spunk from Sammy’s ass. “Would you like that, Sammy? Watching the older version of yourself use your used hole, while my Dean watches from the side? I bet I could get you hard and coming again.” He whispered softly.

“Fuck, do it.” Sammy said, lost in lust and arousal.

Sam chuckled softly, and slammed home inside Sammy’s ass, hands gripping around Sammy’s waist as he thrust into his younger self roughly.

Sammy screamed, starting to claw at the sheets again, while Dean moved around, leaning against the side table, groaning as he stroked his still sensitive cock.

“Dean…if you got the stamina, I think we should use Sammy all….night…long.” Sam grunted as he thrust.

Sammy babbled something incoherently, and Sam laughed, amused.

“Fuck…..such a little cock slut, aren’t you?” Sam asked softly.

Sammy whined out a response and Sam grinned.

“Well, Dean?” Sam asked, looking up at his brother. “What do you think? Should we?”

“Fuck, yes.” Dean groaned.

“Hear that Sammy? We’re gonna use and abuse you tonight. Won’t be able to walk straight by the time we’re done with you. Be such a slut for your Dean’s cock by the time we finally get you back.”

Sammy moaned, tears starting to well and run down his face from all the sensations running through his body, making Sam laugh.

“Don’t cry now, Sammy. Fun’s only beginning.” Sam grinned.


End file.
